


Catch You Catch Me - A CardCaptor's Wedding

by DarkestKnight91



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cake, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Humor, Japan, Light-Hearted, Magic, Magical Girls, Manga & Anime, Marriage, Slice of Life, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestKnight91/pseuds/DarkestKnight91
Summary: Sakura is finally getting married to Syaoran. With Tomoyo as her Maid of Honor and Yukito as the Best Man it's all perfect. With just a little help from her friends and dad it will be the perfect day. Both are nervous but are ready to start a new adventure.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 6





	Catch You Catch Me - A CardCaptor's Wedding

This was the big day for Sakura Kinomoto the one and only Cardcaptor. Several months ago Syaoran Li had proposed to her. It was at Tokyo tower no less. While on a date they got in and went to the top. When they got there and talked Syaotan claimed he sensed something. Sakura didn’t feel anything and wondered what it could be. He said it was a strong feeling and he wanted her to watch it. He then got down on his knee and brung out a ring.

“Sakura Kinomoto. Will you marry me?” He showed her the ring. The diamond was in the shape of a cherry blossom. Sakura cried.

“Yes, Syaoran. I will marry you.” She gave him a big hug and then kissed his lips.

“Awwwwwww. That is soooooooooo sweet.” A voice said. They turned to see Tomoyo with her camera.

“Tomoyo!” Sakura cried embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, Sakura. But I couldn't possibly miss Syaoran's proposal to you. Now I have it all on video. You just look so beautiful.” Tomoyo said with sparkles coming from her eyes. Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped. 

After months of planning the day was here. Much of it was funded by Tomoyo and her mother. Sakura objected, but they insisted. The wedding was at Tsukimine Shrine. Many were in attendance including Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, and Meling, and many more. Tomoyo of course was the Maid of Honor and Yukito was the Best Man. Bridesmaids included Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Meling. Groomsmen were Touya, Takashi, Eriol, and Mr. Terada. The girls were helping Sakura into her dress in their room.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married!” Rika said. “You two are going to be so happy together.” Sakura smiled.

“Thanks Rika.” Sakura replied. “I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time. I love Syaoran and there’s no one else I would want to be with.”

“Even Yakito?” Naoko asked. “It was so obvious you liked him. You stopped going after him in 6th Grade though.” 

“I did like him and still find him attractive. But he told me he liked Touya and they are together now so I’m happy for them.” Sakura fitted the dress on her. It was of course designed by Tomayo. It was strapless with long gloves and a skirt that looked like cherry blossoms. Sakuka thought it was a nice touch. 

“You look beautiful in that dress Sakura. Of course I would look better.” Meling said a little arrogantly but in a joke way. Sakura and Tomoyo chuckled. Chiharu spoke up.

“It’s hard to believe you two are getting married. When you two met he glared at you and he even attacked you for some reason.” Sakura got a little embarrassed.

“Yeah, well, it was a misunderstanding. He wanted something from me but he soon found out we were much better as a team.”

“Hey!” Meling shouted. “Don’t forget me I helped capture the cards too!”

“Cards? Chiharu said. “What do you mean by that?” Rika and Naoko also looked confused. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meling came up with a lie.

“Oh nothing.” Sakura said. “Just a children's game we played.” Just then Touya and Yukito walked in.

“You look great sis.” Touya complemented

“Thank you, Touya. I really…”

“For a monster.” Touya added with a smug.

“I’M NOT A MONSTER!” Sakura shouted and pouted.” Yukto stepped over to her.

“Of course you’re not. You have never looked as beautiful as you do now, Sakura.” Yukito smiled which caused Sakura too.

“Thank you, Yukito. That means a lot. Thanks for everything you always did for me.”

“You’re welcome. I think I should be thanking you too. You helped me too. You nervous?”

“Yeah, a little.” Sakura admitted. “I just hope I don’t fall on my face when walking the aisle or say the wrong lines or fart. You know how clumsy I can be.” Touya just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“You’ll be fine, Sakura. The brat is more nervous than you are. We just had to dry his shirt and jacket because he was sweating so much. Luckily it didn’t stink up.” Sakura chuckled.

“Really?”

“Yep.” Yakito told her. “You’ll be fine.

“You’ve got this.” Chiharu gave her friend a thumbs up.

“You’ll be amazing.” Rika added. 

“You won’t miss up, trust me.” Naoko smiled.

“Be sure to give him a big kiss for me.” Meling said. 

Sakura looked at all her friends and smiled. She was happy they were all there for her. There was also her father, Tomoyos mother Sonomi, Takashi, Eriol, Syaorans mother and sisters, and many more. Not to mention Kero, Spinny, and Ruby Moon. Yue probably counted as well. They were all there for her.

“Thank you everyone. I love you all so much. I can’t wait.”

“And the best part will be getting it all on camera.” Tomoyo said. Everyone looked at Tomoyo holding her camrea. When did she get that out?

“Tomoyo? What are you doing?” Her cheeks reddened a little.

“Don’t worry, Sakura. I’ll be sure to get every last moment on tape.” Everyone sweat dropped.

“But you’ll be on stage with me. Don’t you look weird with a camera in your hand.?”

“Don’t worry. When we leave the room I’ll give my mom the camera. She won’t miss a moment of your cute face” Tomoyo said dreamy eyed. Everyone sweat dropped even harder.

“Anywayyyyy.” Touya said. “We should be heading back. Dad can’t wait to see you so look your best for him.”

“I will. Bye Yukito.”

“See ya later, Sakura.” He walked off.

“See you with dad….monster.” He said with a grin and teasing way.

“I’M NOT A MONSTER!” Sakura yelled; her friends holding her back from tackling her brother. 

“I’m going to go see how Syaoran is doing. I’ll be back soon.” Meling said. She left with the two older boys.

“See you soon.” Naoko called out to her. “Try to see how good the cake is.”

“CAKE!?” A voice called out from Sakura’s purse. A yellow head popped out. “Where’s the cake?! What flavor is it?!” Sakura and Tomoyo’s jaws dropped and Sakura pushed Kero back into her purse.  
“Be quiet, Kero! You’re get cake later.” 

“Hey. Let go of me!” Kero said muffed.” Sakura looked back to see all her friends and the other girls looking at her. 

“What are you doing?” Rika asked.

“Who’s Kero?” Chiharu was also confused. Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

“Oh, I, uh, just, um left my phone on.” Sakura came up with an excuse. “I promised a friend of my named Kero a piece of cake. He couldn't make it to the wedding.” Sakura gave a nervous smile.

“That’s so nice of you, Sakura.” Naoko said. Rika nodded her head.

“And I thought I was the mature one.”

“Kero’s a strange name though. Where’s he from?”

“Ummm. He’s from, well, uh.”

“Missouri of course.” Tomoyo said happily.

“Missouri?” everyone asked including Sakura. Tomoyo nodded her head.

“He’s from America but he’s of English and Chinese descent. 

“Ohhhhhh.” Everyone said awkwardly. 

In the boys room Syaoran was walking back and forth. Soon he would be married to Sakura. He had been waiting for this moment for 20 years now. He just hoped he didn’t mess up. It was easy though. All he had to do was stand there, put the ring on and say “I do.” But what if he dropped the ring or even forgot those two simple words. 

“Don’t worry.” Eriol said. “You’ll do fine.” He gave Syaoran his usual smile with his eyes squinted and put his hand on his shoulder. “Sakura and you will be very happy together.”

“I’m just worried if I mess up. What if I pass out or burp during Yukito's best man speech? I just want to impress her Sakura.”

“You will. You don’t even need the Clow Cards for this.” 

“Oh, Syaoran!” A girly voice came from behind. It was Meling.

“Meling? What are you doing in here?”

“I just wanted to see how you looked. I gotta say Sakura is a lucky girl.”

“I’m not overdressed am I?” Syaoran asked.

“Of course not. I’m even urging myself to not kiss you right now.” This caused Syaoran to face fault on the floor. 

“As your best man I think you look very handsome.” Yukito said.

“Funny thing about being the best man.” A head came from behind. It belonged to Takashi. “Did you know that the term “best man” usually didn’t go to someone who was close to the groom?”  
“It didn't?” Syaoran asked. Takashi shook his head.

“It meant literally the best man. They would find the best man in town and have him give a speech.”

“That’s interesting.” Yukito smiled. Eriol joined in on the fun.

“That’s true. And the maid of honor was literally a maid”

“Yep.” Takashi continued. And if she looked better than the bride she would be dragged out of the wedding.”

“Just like you.” Touya said as he dragged Takashi away from the group leaving a confused Syaoran. 

“You’re not going to try anything tricky, are you.” Syaoran looked at Eriol with a raised eyebrow. Eriol just smiled.

“I only did all that stuff for Clow Reed. I needed to get Sakura's magic stronger. I’m doing nothing today but watch you to get hitched.” Syaoran nodded. “Though if something does happen don’t blame me.” Syaoran sighed. 

Soon everyone started showing up in the room where the wedding would be. Syaoran was up front and center with the priest. Many of the people were in their seats. The groomsmen and bridesmaids were standing outside the room. Yukito was with Tomoyo. Touya was with Meling. Rika was with Eriol. Chiharu was with Takakshi. And Naoko was with Mr. Tereda. At the very end was Sakura and her father Fuijitaka. The two were standing proudly smiling; Fujitaka had his arm around Sakuras.

“You look beautiful.” He told his daughter.

Sakura blushed a little. “Thanks dad. I’m glad you like it.”

“You look just like your mother did when we got married.” This caught Sakura by surprise.

“Really?”

Fuiitaka nodded his head. “It’s no wonder Syaoran fell for you, He made a great choice.” Sakura blushed again. 

“Thanks for everything, dad. I know after mom died it must have been hard for you.”

“It sometimes was. But seeing your and Touya’s smiling faces was worth it. I chose not to get married after your mom passed and I have no intention too. My heart still belongs to her.” 

“Do you think she would like him? Syaoran I mean. Would mom like Syaoran.”

“I’m sure she would. Why, she would be crying tears of joy today for you. She would more than welcome Syaoran into the family. I know she would.” Fuijitaka gave a little hug to Sakura who returned it. Soon some music started playing. The groomsmen and bridesmaid made their way up the aisle. Slowly but surely Sakura and her father did too. Everyone made their way into the room, stopped for a moment to have their picture taken. And then went on stage to wait for the bride. Soon it was only Sakura and her dad left. The march started playing and they walked up the aisle. Everyone was looking happily at them. Sakura saw many she knew. Miss. Mizuki, Yelan Li and her daughters, Ruby Moon, all her grandparents including Masaki, and a lot more. Sakura also saw a picture of her mom by where her dad would sit. Yelan was also holding a picture of her past husband, Syaoran's father. They got to the front and stopped.

“Who is giving this young woman to this man.” The priest asked.

“I am.” Fujitaka said. He let go of Sakura and tried not to cry himself. His little girl was truly grown up. Sakura stepped over by Syaoran and smiled who smiled back.

“You look beautiful.” He told her.

“Thank you. You look handsome.” They both looked at the priest and got ready to talk. 

“We are gathered here today in holy matrimony for the marriage of Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto. These two met as children and started out as rivals. But slowly young Syaoran slowly started to fall in love with Miss Kinomoto.” Syaoran blushed at this. It was true. The first thing he did was glare at her, demand her cards, and even attack her. “Sakura soon realized her own feelings as well. Two unlikely friends becoming lovers.” After talking more and saying Bible quotes Yukito gave his best man speech.

“When I first met Syaoran I saw someone who could be a new friend. Touya didn’t like him but I offered him food.” Everyone laughed. “We spent some time together and became close. I could see Syaoran really liked me. I see Syaoran as the little brother I never had. With my grandparents usually gone he and the Kinomotos were the closest family I had.” They all smiled. Some of them knew the real truth about Yukito and his “grandparents.” “Seeing him and Sakura together makes me happy. I could tell when they were falling for each other's hearts and not each other's throats.” They all laughed again. “I know they'll be really happy together. This is only the start of their adventure. It’s in their cards.” Yukito stopped and everyone clapped, especially Sakura, Syaoran, and Touya. Though most of them were confused by the “cards” part not getting it. The priest asked for the rings and they put it on each others fingers.

“Do you Syaoran promise to love and cherish Sakura for as long as you both shall live?” Syaoran stood straight.

“I do.” He said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Do you Sakura promise to love and cherish Syaoran for as long as you both shall live?” Sakura closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them.

“I do.”

“Then by the power in me and the power of Japan I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” 

Syaoran leaned over to Sakura and then brought her close. He brought her head close to his and had their lips meet. Everyone cheered for the newlyweds who waved back. Sakura looked over to her father who was holding back tears. She didn’t know why but she had the feeling her mom was by him crying. The two walked down the aisle waving to everyone. True to her word Tomoyo had her mom film everything. Everyone started to leave the room and head out to talk to each other before going to the reception. Later at the reception people put their gifts on a table and talked. Sakura danced a little with Tomoyo, Takashi and Chiharu danced, Yukito and Touya, and more. Soon afterward the cake was served. They both cut it together and gave pieces to everyone.

“You better save a piece for me.” Kero said from her bag.

“Shhhh” Sakura put a finger to her lips. I will. Now keep quiet!” While eating their cake Sakura and Syaoran chatted with their old friends.

“This is just like old times.” Eriol said.

“I’ll say. Reminds me of the days at Tomoeda Elementary.”

“I still remember that time Sakura was the prince and Syaoran was Sleeping Beauty.” Both Sakura and Syaoran turned red from that.

“There was also that time we went on that ghost adventure.” Rika added.

“Or that time we went to camp.” Chiharu said. 

“Of course.” Meling butted in. “There was also when I came along.”

“Yeah. We were all sad to see you go.” Rika told her. She took a bite of her cake. “This cake is so good! I love it.”

“Funny thing about wedding cakes.” Takashi said. “People use to shove the cakes into their lovers' faces rather than in their months.”

“What!” Sakura and Syaoran yelled. Takashi nodded.

“It was to show they truly loved them. And the first cakes weren’t cakes at all but rather pancakes.” Eriol smiled.

“That’s true.” He said. “They would stack pancake on pancake to make them really tall. They would then put whip cream all over it to make it look like a cake.”

“And for presents rather than home appliances they were given farm animals.” Sakura and Syaoran nodded their heads with their months open. Eriol just smiled and the girls giggled. While Takashi was still talking Chiharu grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away.

“That’s enough of your dumb lies.” She took him as he was still telling his stories. “I can’t believe they still believe his dumb fablications.” She said to herself. 

“You mean he was lying?” Sakura asked dumbfounded. Syaoran looked just as surprised. Later the young couple danced together a little more as everyone watched them. They danced like they did in that play when Syaoran came back years ago. Soon everyone started to leave and it was just Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Eriol, Meling, and the parents. Sakura and Syaoran were getting ready to get in the car to leave for their honeymoon in New York. Before they left Sakura gave some cake to Kero and Spinny. 

“Thanks for being patient guys. I hope you like it.” Kero ate a piece and his eyes lit up.

“OH, WOW! This cake is amazing! It was well worth the wait!” He said eating another piece almost bouncing off the walls. “Thanks, Sakura. Hope you have a great honeymoon” She smiled and left with Syaoran.

“I hope you had a great honeymoon, Sakura.” Tomoyo told her.

“I did. And a lot of it is thanks to you. Thank you, Tomoyo.”

“I should be thanking you. I have new footage of you to admire. You just look so beautiful.” Sakura sweatdropped again but hugged her best friend. Syaoran gave a hug to his family and Meling. Sakura gave one last hug to everyone else.

“Take care of her, brat.” Touya said to Syaoran.

“I will. I promise.”

“I know you will because Sakura wants nothing more to be with you. You’re my brother now and you’re a part of the family.” Touya smiled putting a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. 

“Have a great honeymoon, Sakura.” Yukito told her.

“I will. Thanks for being our best man, Yukito.” He smiled and nodded. Fujitaka gave his daughter a hug.

“Take care and have fun. I love you.”

“I love you too, daddy.” She hugged him back and Syaoran joined in. They got in the car and started to drive off as everyone waved. The drive was pretty quiet as the new couple couldn't believe it had finally happened. At the hotel they were getting ready to go to bed and go to New York tomorrow when Sakura took out a Clow Card. 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Before we head out tomorrow. How about we have a magical night in Tomoeda.” She was holding the Fly card. Syaroan nodded his head. Sakura took her staff and said the magic words. 

“O key that conceals the power of my star, reveal your true nature to me, by my power I command you! Release!” Sakura did her pose and the small key then became a staff. She then threw the card into the air. “FLY!” The staff then grew wings that looked like Keros. She opened the window and looked at the big full moon night. She got on it and looked at Syaoran who nodded. She got behind her and held on tight to her waist which made her blush.

“Ready?” She asked.

“Ready.” They took off into the night. It was just like the old days when they were capturing the cards. The wind was blowing in their hair making it dance. It was quiet with only the sound of the wind around them. It was magical.

“I love you, Sakura.” Syaoran said.

“I love you, Syaoran.” Sakura replied. They continued flying in the moonlit night knowing it was the start of a new adventure.

“Everything will be alright.” Sakura said.


End file.
